


chemical burn

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	chemical burn

chemical burn is stupid and dumb

i feel bad about sh every time i do it but it's easier not to tell anyone

it's not like anyone cares lmao

~~my chest aches~~

i'm just so mad

at the world, at people, at myself

i have coraline playing on my little homemade projector

the quality's shitty

i'm lonely

i just wish i had someone to talk to

it's all so stupid

i want friends and apparently that's a lot to ask of the world

but hey if you're willing to engage in dumbass conversations i'm always here 

i'll probably always be here


End file.
